Beck
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 13: The Wooden Cavalry (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon) Chapter 13: Frozen Land (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Ballistician (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Horseman (New Mystery of the Emblem) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Beck is a character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remake, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He was omitted in the original Mystery of the Emblem, and later returned in their respective remakes. Beck is found in Chapter 13 of either game and is of the Ballistician class. He returns in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem as a Horseman. Profile Background Beck was a member of the Archanean army who took part during their battle against the Macedonian's forces occupying Castle Deil. After his shameful defeat, he took refuge in a village by Fort Menedy, located between the borders of Grust and Altea. Shadow Dragon Beck appears before Marth when he enters the village in between the battle against Grust's Wooden Cavalry, a mighty artillery of Ballisticians who strike their enemies from a far with devastating weapons. When he heard the Altean army were marching towards Fort Menedy, he readied his Ballista and hoped to take on to the battlefield once more, and remains in Marth's army till the game concludes. After the war, Beck becomes famous for subjugating a group of rebels who have never seen a Ballista and immediately surrender to him. New Mystery of the Emblem Beck returns in the remake of Book 2. It is revealed that he has been wandering ever since after the War of Shadows and ended up in the Frozen Land. His Ballista is also no longer with him, which he used to help him travel to places. When meeting Marth again, the two are surprised to see each other, especially in a dangerous area. Marth tells him that another war has started and requests Beck for his aid once more. Beck doubts about his usefulness since he no longer has his Ballista, but will lend his aid if the Prince desires it. In the game's ending, Beck tells Jake that he decided to go back to wandering again and vanishes after the war. He also hopes that the two should meet up again in Anna's shop some day. He never stayed for too long at places he traveled to. Personality Although, owing to the minor role he plays, Beck's personality is not well-developed like the majority of the cast appearing in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem. Based on the interaction he engages in, however, several aspects of his personality can still be gleaned. Beck can be considered a prideful individual who enjoys the taste of battle, as well as being easily ashamed when battle has been lost, as shown in his recruitment with Marth in Shadow Dragon. He went to the point of deserting the Archanean army and took refuge in a village between Grust and Altea's borders. When Marth's army was marching towards his location, he quickly readied his ballista packed with Thunderbolts and immediately asked that the prince enlist him into his ranks when confronted, knowing how effective his Thunderbolts can be. When he lost his ballista after the War of Shadows, he seemed to have lost most of his pride in battle, believing that since he can no longer strike enemies from a far, he cannot provide much use. He can also be described as a dopey character, as shown when he addresses Marth as "princey" rather than being formal. In book 2 he also comes with a horse buddy whom he decided to name it "Pony" rather than a suitable name. It should be noted that the horse is also old and was almost thrown out, so Beck decided purchase it and use it for his travels despite its age. Beck also prefers not to speak formally, as he claims it makes a person sound cold and distant as shown when he engages in his first conversation with Kris. However, he can be quite hypocritical since he ends up addressing Kris formally shortly after this claim, though, this could be due to his dopiness character. His dopiness also leads him to be cunning and lying to others when supporting with Kris. He often uses it to deceive people by acting that his horse is starving in order to get them into donating food to it, when in reality, Beck does it for his own selfish desires when he has no money during his travels. His act can easily be discovered if he continues just as much. Despite having no development in Shadow Dragon, Beck also has been shown to develop a friendship with Jake, quite possibly due to him being the other Ballistician in the army. In the ending of New Mystery of the Emblem, the two share a short conversation together with Jake asking what Beck will do now that the war's over, in which Beck quickly responds in returning being a wandering individual. Beck also seems to know about Anna's secret shop, hinting that Jake probably told him some time during the events, as he stated the two should meet up again some day. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |20% |40% |50% |30% |70% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment In Chapter 13, visit the only village on the map and Beck will join your army. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |25% |0% |30% |40% |35% |25% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *Marth Overall Beck has great base stats for his class, and decent growth rates. His Thunderbolt weapon makes Beck immediately useful for taking out Grigas, and the other ballistician enemies in Chapter 13. Beck also works well with the other ballistician, Jake, and transformed Xane. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |5% |55% |65% |30% |35% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *Kris *Marth *Jake Overall Beck has pretty decent growth rates, and will end with pretty decent stats in the end. His strength and skill seem a little low, but they are still workable, and can still do damage to the opponent. His defenses are pretty similar to Castor's, whereas his speed is rather similar to Warren's. Beck may lack in a couple of stats, but he can still be a useful unit. Death Quote Endings Shadow Dragon Born Shooter Beck became famous for subjugating a group of borderland rebels who- having never seen a ballista- panicked and promptly surrendered. New Mystery of the Emblem Born Wanderer Beck vanished after the war. Perhaps he was always destined to wander, for he never stopped long at any one place. Trivia *Beck's TCG artwork and Shadow Dragon portrait appear to be based on Jake's original portrait, hinting that the two had their appearances swapped at some point. *Beck's recruitment stated that he fought and was shamefully defeated at Castle Deil, which was the same place where Princess Maria was held captive before she was rescued by Marth. Gallery File:BeckTCG.jpg|Beck, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Ballistician. File:BeckFE1.png|Beck's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:BeckSD.png|Beck's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:Beck.PNG|Beck's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Beck SamtoComplete.jpg|Official artwork of Beck alongside Samuel in the Complete. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters